LibbyLavita
Libby (aka Halcy and Brittnee in S6) is a castaway from ''Survivor: Fiji'' and ''Survivor: Fans vs. Favorites''. |Tribe Wins:2 = 7 |Individual Immunities:2 = 1 |Votes Against:2 = 3 |Loyalties:2 = Mikelax1212 YizaRose |Days Lasted:2 = 33 |Currently1 = 1st Juror |Season: = Survivor: Fans vs. Favorites |Placement: = 12/20 |Tribe(s): = |Tribe Wins: = 6 |Individual Immunities: = 0 |Votes Against: = 7 |Loyalties: = NickoFlamez Bewitchy xorenny AriFunni |Days Lasted: = 22 }} Biography Fiji: Libby was an entertaining and joyful contestant who came in the season to have fun, and unlike most of the cast, not to fight. She focused on winning immunities with her tribe and helped a lot during challenges, which explains how she never went to tribal council before the merge. When Jour heard she, Adoring and Mike wanted him out though, she got in an argument with him, but managed to vote him out easily as many people such as Kayleigh were against Jour. As the days passed, she became less invested in the game and she wouldn't even come to the Final 8 session. Knowing she was a physical threat, her tribe mates took the opportunity to vote her out, making her the 4th Juror and giving her 8th place. Fans vs: Favorites: Libby returned as Halcy in Survivor: Fans vs. Favorites, and her experience in the game was nothing short of worthwhile. She’d been waiting for a long time to have a second opportunity to fix my mistakes back on Fiji, and she felt like she did just that. Starting off, Halcy’s only goal was to be able to get along with everyone and play a bit of a safe game. She didn’t think that she was coasting in the beginning, since she made really strong ties with the majority of the favorites. The biggest mistake she made during that time was not talking to Wes or Kai. The people who she really feel connected to was especially Nicko and Bewitchy. They clicked so well since the very beginning and tied in Ari and Renny as well to ensure that they had the most momentum on the Favorites tribe. As soon as Halcy got to the tribe swap, she was really lucky to have had the chance of being in the majority of the new Gota tribe. The only issue she had with this new tribe was that she really grew an attachment to Fruitings, and once Blue went home, she knew she would potentially have to vote out Fruitings only to keep her final 3 intact. Once the tribes merged, Halcy felt like it was her chance to create new ways of playing the game. She wanted to be able to make game changing moves. In the beginning, the plan was to blindside Darine, but she never felt partial to that plan since Darine and Halcy talked a lot in their DM’s. Instead, she wanted to blindside Wes. When Bewitchy told her that Wes and Darine were planning her blindside, she immediately felt betrayed by Darine. Halcy was the only person of the 6 who hesitated in wanting her out. She knew at that moment that she would need to win the first individual immunity challenge. Instead of winning, Halcy got so close when it was her going head-to-head with Anthony. He beat her by such a narrow scope, that Halcy felt crushed when she found out that her life was on the line. Halcy’s only chance to stay at that point was to beg for Nicko to possibly play his idol for her. She and he went back and forth, and Nicko believed that she was going to stay and that the vote was between Darine and Wes. But once the tribe got to tribal, Halcy knew her torch was getting snuffed, especially with the way that people answered certain questions. She tried every different strategy she could to stay in the game, but Wes, Darine, and Rav all blindsided her, booting her out by a 7-3-2 vote. Leaving the game, she could only say that she was proud to have at least made it to merge and to have a second chance. She didn’t get to showcase all of the moves she wanted to make in the game, and part of her felt crushed that she blew her second chance. Trivia * Libby never went to tribal during the pre-jury phase of Survivor: Fiji. Category:S3 Cast Category:S3 Jury Category:8th Place Category:S6 Cast Category:Returnees Category:12th Place Category:S6 Jury Category:Idoled Out